


lazarus rising

by pindips



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, because sam never shuts up, gender neutral reader, please don't use fanfiction as a guide for how to have safe sex and use protection y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindips/pseuds/pindips
Summary: One of the first things Sam Drake is looking forward to when he gets out of prison is finding a warm body to sleep next to. So when it finally happens, he shows up at your door.Dedicated to my bestie, Arvo :) My fave Sam Drake fucker <3
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	lazarus rising

It was an ordinary Friday night for you. You were folding laundry in your living room, watching TV and sipping wine. It had been a long week at work, and you were desperate to spend time alone at home, getting chores done and unwinding. Suffice to say, the only knock on your door that you were expecting was one from the guy about to deliver the Thai food that you were anxiously awaiting. 

When you heard the tell-tale knock, you hastily got up from your spot on the floor, scrambling for your wallet through a slight wine-induced haze. Once you had your bearings, you opened the door only to find that it was not the delivery guy waiting for you. What did await you was a face you hadn’t expected to see ever again. It felt as though you had walked into a long-buried dream as your eyes scanned his face. 

“Wh- Sam? Sam Drake?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

You blinked at him, unmoving. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I think I drank a little too much wine because I’m clearly hallucinating right now.”

“I promise you’re not. Can I come in?”

“Wait a minute.” You stepped forward tentatively, placing the flat of your palm to his stubbled cheek. It was real when you touched it, and it was certainly real when he all but melted into your touch, his eyes fluttering as you gave him the first gentle touch he had received in thirteen years. 

“Sam…” you whispered in shock, your voice wavering as you realized that this was really happening and he was really there. “Sam,” you breathed again, pulling him in for as tight a hug as you could muster. 

“Whoa, easy killer,” he chuckled, a hand resting on the back of your head. 

“For so long I thought you were dead,” you mumbled into the thin T-shirt that hung loosely from his lean frame. 

“Well, I’m about to be if you don’t let me in. Freezin’ here,” he said, and for the first time you noticed the small puffs of fog escaping his mouth each time he breathed. 

“Yeah, of course, sorry… Are you hungry? I just ordered food not too long ago it might not be too late to add something to the order.” 

“Yeah, okay. What are you havin’?” 

You put in an extra order for him and, as if no time had passed between you at all, you talked until it came. And when it did, you talked through mouthfuls of food. Once you both were full, you still hadn’t run out of things to say. He filled you in on Avery’s cross, the treasure, nearly dying and his eventual release with the help of Rafe Adler -- to which you expressed your disdain and skepticism. He merely shrugged it off, changing the subject and asking you to fill him in on every detail of your life for the past thirteen years. You let the Rafe subject go and told him about how shortly after you thought he’d died, you finished your degree in Anthropology, which you now taught at the local university. You told him about how happy you were to be on the academic side of hunting for ancient artifacts, how Nathan had come to you for advice sometimes. How every time you saw the younger Drake your heart felt like it did when you first found out that Sam was gone. Skirting another touchy subject, you told him about the guy you’d almost gotten married to, but called off the engagement two months before the wedding when you caught him in bed with your maid of honor, your supposed “best friend”. 

“I never trusted her,” muttered Sam.

“Yeah, well. She’s out of the picture now. But I was more pissed at him than her.”

“If he ever tries to contact you again, tell him your dead ex-boyfriend just rose from the grave AND got out of prison, so he should watch his back.”

With a giggle and a quick sip from your wine glass, you nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“In all seriousness, through… you deserve better than that. You always have.”

The atmosphere in the room shifted then, and you were suddenly acutely aware of how close the two of you had drifted towards each other on your small couch, knees pressed together. In an instant, you could crawl over him, seat yourself in his lap, kiss him senseless. The idea was seeming better to you by the minute -- but self-consciousness also set in as you thought about how your body had changed since you last saw him. You weren’t as young and slim as you were all those years ago -- did he even still find you attractive?

“Yoohoo,” he whistled, snapping his fingers near your face. “Ground control to Major Tom. You still with me?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” you said, looking him in the eye and smiling sheepishly. 

“I know that look. You got somethin’ on your mind. What is it?”

There was a moment where you toyed with the drawstring of your sweatpants, not daring to look up before asking him, “What do you think things would’ve been like if it all went differently? If you’d come home from Panama?”

Another pause. “You mean, would we still be together?”

You nodded, still staring at your fingers when you felt his hand cup your chin, tilting your face up towards his. 

“Look, I can’t say what might’ve been. I don’t know. But what I can say is that I never forgot about you. Whenever I felt so alone that I just wanted to give up on everything, I thought of you. And I hoped that even if you’d moved on, that you hadn’t forgotten about me.”

You shook your head frantically, tears threatening to spill over from behind your eyes. “I never forgot about you, Sam. You have no idea how many times I wished you were still with me.”

With a small smile, his hand moved from underneath your chin to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I know it can never be what it once was between us, but… I always had hope. I never stopped loving you.” 

As his hand moved away, you caught it with yours and brought it to your lips, planting a gentle kiss to his open palm.

“Me too.”

Sam exhaled, a long shaky breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. 

“That’s everything I could’ve hoped for.”

And with that, he kissed you, a hungry, passionate kiss, stealing the very air from your lungs. All the yearning and heartache and love of the past thirteen years bottled up and poured into a single kiss. And once you started, you couldn’t stop. Your fingers twisted into the collar of his T-shirt, pulling him closer toward you, chests pressed together as you gasped into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” he ground out in between desperate kisses. “Bedroom. Now.”

You grabbed him by the hand and tugged him through your apartment and to your room, where he grabbed your face and kissed you, walking you back until your knees hit the edge of the bed and you both fell, his long limbs crawling over you, caging you in. For a moment, he simply looked down at you, smiling and smoothing the hair out of your face. 

“I dreamed about this for so long,” he said softly, his eyes almost sparkling in the dim light. “I can’t believe I finally have you again.”

“Are you kidding me? I thought you were  _ dead _ ,” you breathed, your hands running up and down his biceps. “If anyone here is in disbelief, it’s me.”

“Fair point,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss you again, this time as delicately as if you were a porcelain doll, a thing easily broken. 

“Well, since you have me… what now?” you asked, smiling coyly up at him. 

With a smirk, he leaned down to nip at your neck, causing you to yelp. 

“Now I think I’m going to make up for lost time,” he said, continuing to kiss down your neck as you melted beneath him, the touch of his lips igniting a fire within that you thought had died down a long time ago. Your breaths became shaky as his fingers danced along the hem of your shirt, the elastic band of your sweatpants. 

“Is this okay?” his voice low and gravelly now, but reserved in case he was stepping over an unknown line. 

“Please,” you whispered, guiding his hand toward your chest. “It’s okay. I want this. You.”

He cursed under his breath as his finger grazed your nipple. “That’s all I needed to hear, babe.” 

With that, he pulled you out of your shirt, your front exposed to him as he wasted no time attaching his lips and hands to your hardening buds. Your own hands made their way to the nape of his neck, fingers wrapping around the coarse strands that lay there, egging him on. 

“I still remember how much you used to like this,” he said as he ghosted his mouth over the dip of your waist, the curve of your hips, his hot breath sending chills up your spine. One hand pulled your sweatpants down slightly, the band resting under your ass cheeks. His mouth continued it’s trail along all your sensitive spots, pointedly ignoring your throbbing center. 

“And this,” he added, sucking a bruise into the place where your hip met your thigh. You cried out, tugging on his hair harshly, which only caused him to groan in response. 

“Sam,” you whined, eyes screwed shut as you felt his finger start to prod at your hole. “ _ Please _ .”

His fingers continued their work as he pulled your bottoms off of you, leaving you completely bare before him now. 

“God,” he breathed, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the top of your thigh. “And how could I forget about this?” he whispered as his tongue went down on you, ceaselessly circling and twirling around your entrance, groaning as he inhaled you. 

You couldn’t stop the sounds that came from your mouth even if you’d tried, but it didn’t seem as if Sam minded them at all. As he lapped at you, you gripped at the swell of his bicep, clawing for purchase, anything to ground you to reality as he brought you closer and closer to your release. 

“Fuck, Sam!”

At your encouragement, Sam buried his face deeper into your sex, his large hands gripping your thighs, the pads of his fingers surely leaving bruises in their wake. A guttural growl into your heat was all it took for you to let go, gasping and shuddering and twitching as you came on his tongue. 

He pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and shooting you a mischievous grin as he watched you, still shaking and breathless, splayed out on the bed for him. "Goddamn," he said, gazing at you with a look that made you whimper in response. "I can't wait anymore." 

You squealed as he wrapped an arm around your middle and flipped you over as easily as if you were a ragdoll. 

"Feel that, babe?" You could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face as you pushed your ass towards him, only for him to smack his cock against you before laying it on your back. "This is how deep I'm gonna be."

"Jesus," you groaned. "Stop talking and fuck me already." 

A dark chuckle resounded in your bedroom. "As you wish." 

You felt the air being punched out of you as he bottomed out in one thrust, two long moans escaping the both of you simultaneously. The only sounds in the room were the slapping noises of skin on skin, his curses, your moans, the both of you chasing your highs together. 

"God, you're so fucking tight," he praised. "I want more. I wanna see your face when you cum on my cock." Before you could say anything, he flipped you over again, your back once more hitting the mattress. He placed both of your legs atop his shoulders as he drove into you once more, and you nearly _screamed_ from pleasure.

For as much as he was railing you, the look in his eyes was of nothing but pure adoration. Somehow, this only served to turn you on even more, and you wailed as he pounded into you mercilessly. 

"You're so beautiful -- shit, babe, I'm not gonna last --" 

"It's okay," you promised, panting as the heat inside you only grew. "I'm not either. We can cum together." 

"Fuck," he bit down on his lip, pressing himself even further into you, his sweat-slicked chest moving against yours as he wrapped one arm underneath your shoulders, his other hand flat on the bed to keep himself steady, the rhythm of his hips never faltering for a second even as his breathing became more and more ragged. Your own hands gripped the broad expanse of his shoulders and back, your nails dragging down harshly, making him cry out, hot breath fanning against your neck. 

"Babe, I'm gonna -- I'm -- Fuck!" he yelled as he came inside you, your hole clenching down on him as you chased your own pleasure. 

He remained on top of you, the both of you panting as you relaxed against one another. The both of you were sweaty, sticky messes, but you squeezed him in a tight embrace anyway, still overjoyed that he was here, he was alive, he was yours. 

He pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling out of you finally. "Give me just one second, I'll get you cleaned up." He disappeared into the bathroom in your room, and you could hear the faint sounds of the faucet running as you lay there, your brain struggling to reorient itself. 

When he came back, he pressed a damp washcloth against your sex, cleaning you up before lifting you gently by the armpits and pulling you into a sitting position on your bed. 

"You all good, babe?" he asked, running a callused hand down your arm. You nodded dumbly, smiling up at him. 

"More than good," you mumbled. 

Kissing your forehead once again, he whispered, "You did so well for me. S'good." He grabbed his T-shirt off the floor and pulled it down over your head before climbing back into bed and immediately wrapping you in his arms. You let drowsiness and contentment wash over you as Sam pulled the duvet around you both. And as sleep took you, you could've sworn you heard the faintest whisper of "I love you" in your ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think maybe I'll do a follow up to this one at some point? Like where they go from here, who knows, really. But I hope you guys enjoy! Leave a kudos or a comment if you did :)


End file.
